


What Measure a Hero?  [podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofWhat Measure a Hero?by RoseRoseAuthor's summary:Poem character study of Tony Stark. Looks at canon, so Endgame compliant. Prompt was for "supposing I should have the courage" and Tony.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What Measure a Hero?  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Measure a Hero?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298631) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ka6a54znchmtl9/WhatMeasureAHero.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:01 | 2.53 MB


End file.
